


Maternal Instincts

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Abortion, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Not really but..., Pregnancy, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearing that her and Peridot's relationship is becoming too much, Jasper ends it. But the worst isn't over yet, Jasper  is pregnant. Her loyalty to Homeworld is one thing, but her loyalty to her family is another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date Of Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary : During an intimate moment Jasper and Peridot nearly have their relationship discovered.

"Whether your pregnancy was meticulously planned, medically coaxed, or happened by surprise, one thing is certain – your life will never be the same."  
– Catherine Jones

\-----

 

Jasper leaned against the wall of the room, sweat dripped down from her forehead as she held her breath. Next to her was Peridot, one of Jasper's muscular arms was wrapped tightly around her, while the other one had a hand clamped tightly around her mouth. Both were clad in nothing but the darkness of the storage room, neither could risk phrasing an outfit right now, it would be too bright and would just draw attention. And attention was the last thing they needed right now.

Jasper felt her chest tighten as the sound of footsteps became closer and closer. If their was a time she needed luck on her side, it was now. Being so anxious caused her to accidentally tighten her grip on Peridot, who then started to kick and squirm in discomfort. Jasper loosen the hold she had on Peridot and mouthed 'sorry' before feeling her body freeze up yet again as the footsteps approached the door to the storage room they were hidden in.

'Please go left, please go left.' Jasper repeated in her mind, toes curling as she did so. 

This was the third time she and Peridot had such a close call, Jasper didn't even want to fathom what sort of punishment they would face if discovered like this, naked in a storage room with Peridot, reeking of sweat and lust, and body fluids dripping from between their legs. No amount of smooth talk or ass kissing could get even Jasper, a high ranking warrior gem, out of this situation. Thankfully it appeared luck was on her side again, the footsteps of fellow gems left. Neither Jasper or Peridot dared to let out a sigh of relief until the echo of footsteps were completely gone. Peridot removed herself from Jasper's grip and the large hand that covered her mouth, Jasper had only done that to keep her quiet, Peridot was never the most quiet gem around, both in general and sexual.

"Oh Diamond, that was close." Peridot said, running a hand through her messy hair. "Too close." she stared at Jasper, face ridden with panic. "What if they saw us?!"

"But they didn't." Jasper said as she grabbed a few towels that rested on the shelf of the storage room. "Now shut up and help me clean." she ordered, now on her knees and attempting to wipe up the bodily fluids that were on the ground. Pearls usually tended to petty duties such as cleaning, Jasper wasn't sure if they would report any oddities when it came to cleaning, but she damn well wasn't going to take any chances. She glanced at Peridot, who still stood there dumbstruck. "Peridot?!" Jasper said, waving a hand in front of Peridot's face. 

"Oh, sorry." she quickly grabbed a cloth and began to assist Jasper. "I... I can't believe how close that was." Peridot said. 

Jasper could only sigh, Peridot was never the best when it came to stressful situations. It often fell to Jasper to be the one to keep everyone and everything under control. 

"Peridot, it's okay. They're gone, we're fine." she reassured. "We're gonna tidy this room up, phase into our uniforms, and return to our quarters."

Peridot slowly nodded. "Y-yeah..." she stuttered. "Good plan."

"Okay then, we're good." once satisfied with how the room looked after her and Peridot's little encounter, she collected both the rags they used to toss away. There, no harm, no foul. Homeworld would have no clue, no one would be hurt or punished.

The two quickly phased back into their usual attire. As Jasper attempted to tidy up her hair she glanced over at Peridot. 

"Something up? You look pale." Jasper inquired, on her guess it was probably just the nerves after almost getting caught. "Look, we're fine. We're find a better spot next time to do this." make no mistake, she and Peridot only did this for fun. Jasper had needs as did Peridot, not to mention Peridot had a thing for quartzes. It seemed like the perfect arrangement, now if only Homeworld agreed. Such intimacy was seen as a distraction from duty, and was therefore forbidden. 

"Uh... no." Peridot's robotic fingers ran through her own triangular shaped hair. "I..."

"Well? Spit it out." Jasper crossed her arms. "Just be blunt." she encouraged.

"Do you think conception is a possibility this time around?" 

"What?!" Jasper cried out, a little louder then she intended. "Of course not!" she spat at her, as if that was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "You pulled out, right?" Homeworld made sure contraceptives where extremely hard to get, even for a gem at Jasper's rank couldn't obtained any, so many gems were left to just pull out.

"Of course-"

"So there's nothing to worry about." Jasper reassured. "You pulled out, it's fine."

"It's still poses a high risk." Peridot reminded. "If we-

"Peridot," Jasper interrupted a second time. "You pulled out, gems use the pull out method all the time and guess what? No accidental pregnancy!" she said in a condescending manner. "So shut up about it, I'm not pregnant, and I'm not ever going to be. We're been careful about this, so quit worrying!" 

Oh how pride goeth before a fall.


	2. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Peridot's 'relationship' takes a turn for the worst. But hey, at least Jasper looks great.

"Pregnancy is a process that invites you to surrender to the unseen force behind all life" 

\- Judy Ford

\----

"Did you check yet?" Oh for the love of Diamond not this again, didn't Peridot have anything better to do? "I did give you the keys to the medical scanning chambers after all."

It had been awhile since the last time they indulged in each other's company, and still Peridot pestered her about an accidental pregnancy being a possibility. As if! Could anyone picture a gem such as herself fat with eggs? No, of course not! Because no one was dimwitted enough to think Jasper would allow that to happen.

"Peridot..." Jasper grumbled in an annoyed manner. 

"Jasper, I'm serious!" Peridot hissed at her. "What if you are indeed carrying? You know what happens to gems who procreate without assigned mates and it's never positive!"

"Will you get off my damn case!" Jasper splat. Every time she seen Peridot now it was always about if she was carrying. 

Peridot had given her access to the medical scanning chambers, basically if a gem ever felt off they could request to be quickly scanned for abnormalities. It wasn't as knowledgable as going to the medical ward and having a professional gem look her over, but it was less time consuming. How Peridot managed to gain access and give Jasper a key to the chambers was unknown to her, but it didn't matter. 

"Then just get scanned already!" she splat back. 

Fine, if Peridot wanted to hear that she was scanned and egg free, then that's what she would hear!

"I already did get scanned!" she lied through her teeth. Peridot just needed to shut up, her voice was going to give Jasper a headache. "Happy?"

"So... you're not pregnant?" Peridot inquired, raising an eye brow.

"No, of course not!" she replied, curling her fingers into fists. "You pulled out, nothing happened, okay?"

"Oh thank Diamond." Peridot sighed in relief. 

"See? I told you so." Jasper held her head high, as if to brag. "No use kicking up a fuss like a gemling." Now Peridot would have to shut up about her getting scanned.

"I was worried, if it were true and anyone found out think of what they would do to you!" Peridot said. "I couldn't forgive myself if that were to happen."

"Sheesh, I'm fine. Quit worrying." Please, please, for the love of Diamond please just shut up.

"I can't help it, what if it were true? What would we do?" Great, she was still talking.

"Peridot," Jasper groaned. "You're caring too much." 

"Of course I care! I-"

"Stop!" she snapped, turning around. "Peridot, when we decided to do this little... 'arrangement', we both agreed not to drag feelings into it." she reminded.

"I understand the terms of our agreement, but lately I been finding myself with this newfound... I do not know how to word it properly." Peridot paused, rubbing her chin, appearing to be deep in thought. "I guess dependency is the closest word to suit these feelings." 

"Peridot, just stop." Jasper hissed. "We agreed this is just for fun, nothing more. Love is... messy, it's not worth getting into, trust me. So just drop it."

"I can understand your point of view, but please listen to my explanation." Peridot pleaded. "As of late... I have been finding myself with this emotional need for companionship, and not just for any gem, but for you and only you." her words made Jasper's insides ache, she had the feeling this wasn't going to go down easily. "I never experienced such a feeling, it should scare me... but it doesn't scare me, dare to say I like it."

"Peridot, for the last time... drop it." Jasper warned in a firm tone. Why must Peridot make things so damn complicated? 

"I fear I cannot simply get over these emotions, even now they are strong." she explained. "I have come to the conclusion that there is a much deeper meaning to the extent of our relationship, much more then a physical bond to fulfill sexual needs, but an emotional bond as well." 

"So? We have sex, emotions are normal." Jasper rolled her eyes. "Horny, lustful, and desire, it's all normal. Nothing special about it." 

"No, you're failing to understand what I'm saying, there's some deeper meaning to my feelings. Whatever we have now, whatever we got going on... I think I want more." 

Why? Why did Peridot have to talk about things she wanted but couldn't have? Or bring herself to accept? 

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jasper replied.

"I actually believe I do, Jasper." Peridot said. "I think I'm... falling for you, romantically." she confessed.

Jasper shook her head. No, no, no, no, no, just no. Peridot didn't know what she was talking about, she was just a young Peridot.

"You're just getting love and sex mixed up." Jasper stated. "We're just having sex, it's all lust and that's it. You always had a thing for quartzes, it's nothing but excitement, so for the last damn time drop it!"

"I know what I'm talking about." Peridot argued. "Why are you so reluctant to discuss this?"

"Because you can't be serious." Jasper rolled her eyes.

"But I am serious, very much so." she ran a hand through her hair. "I come to realize I am attracted to you in terms more then a physical fling."

"STOP!" Jasper didn't mean to raise her voice in such a manner, but it just happened. "Just stop, please." she begged. "You don't know what you're asking of me."

"Then tell me, because I'm confused on what you mean." Peridot demanded.

Jasper let out an irritated sigh, she paced and rubbed her temples. No doubt she would have a headache after this whole ordeal. "You're a young technician, I'm a harden warrior. What you want from me is... impossible."

"So you don't think you're worthy of being loved?" she questioned raising an eye brow at her. "Or are you scared of being in love?"

"Damn it Peridot, just shut up okay?!" Jasper snapped at her. "It's not worth getting into."

"Contrary to your statement I do believe it is worth getting into." Damn it, why couldn't Peridot just stop running her mouth for once? 

"Why?! What we have now works, it deals with our needs for intimacy and it's easy." Jasper huffed. "Let's just forget this conversation never happened and go back to the way things were."

"I don't think I can." Peridot replied. Jasper nearly cringed, why did this have to happen?

"Well I can't change what we have now. Believe me, you don't want me of all gems."

"Or is it you just don't want me?" Peridot asked.

"No!" Jasper yelled. "It's has nothing to do with you as a gem. It's me, Peridot. It's not your fault... let's just forget this and move on." she attempted to get Peridot to drop this.

"Jasper, I can't just leave it like this." she said.

"Then we have nothing more to discuss or do together." Jasper let out a dreadful sigh. Why couldn't Peridot for once just make things easy? 

"You're really going to end it, just like that?" Peridot inquired. 

"It's for the best, believe me Peridot. You don't want to fall in love with someone like me." she turned around to leave the room. "Trust me...." her head was pounding, she couldn't care less for what Peridot had to say next. She just needed to get away.

She trudged down the halls, her stomach in knots and a strong as fuck headache accompanying her. Damn it, why? Why couldn't Peridot just agree to remain sexual partners? Love is messy, love is hard, love is-

"Ex-excuse me?"

Jasper stopped, her train of thought and her brisk walking. There stood before her a Pearl. Not a fancy one like a Diamond would own, but not a defective waste of space either, she was one that would serve more middle class gems. Judging by her pale blue colour scheme and elegant curls of her hair she belonged to someone who served under Blue Diamond's quarter.

"Permission to speak freely." she uttered, not stuttering this time. This rather bemused Jasper. She saw no reason why a Pearl would have any need to speak to her right now. But she didn't feel like dealing with the sour mood Peridot caused.

"Permission granted." she crossed her arms. Maybe Blue Diamond sent her to run an errand? That was something Jasper would welcome, anything to keep her mind off current events.

"I just wished to compliment you."

"Compliment me?" Jasper raised an eye brow in confusion. Why in Diamond's name was a PEARL desiring to compliment her?

"Had you reformed lately?" the Pearl inquired. 

"What? No, of course not!" she was a warrior on Homeworld, a mighty Jasper! Poofing was something she rarely did.

"I-I-I mean not to offend!" she quickly replied. "It's just as of late you seem different appearance wise." she twiddled her thumbs nervously. "I couldn't help but notice."

"How so?" this genuinely did get her curious. She looked like any other Jasper on Homeworld, aside from stripe pattern and gem placement she couldn't think of any reason why she would stick out.

"Well... how can I put this? As of late you got this." she paused for a moment, thinking of what to say next. "Well, to put it simply, you're glowing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper better enjoy that pregnancy glow while it lasts, she's in for a big shit storm soon.


End file.
